


Legs

by JustAnotherUnderstudy



Series: This Should Totally Be A Thing [34]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, almost sex in a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy
Summary: She's got legs, she knows how to use themShe never begs, she knows how to choose them~~ZZ Top





	Legs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts).



> Yeah, this was inspired by another gif.
> 
> Takes place about a year after Quantum. That lovely period of time during which anyone with half a brain *knows* SOMETHING happened between James and Olivia. :)

It was simply a matter of being at the wrong place at the wrong time, James thought. Or, rather, his eyes looking at the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe, though, his eyes were in the wrong place at the right time? 

He rubbed a frustrated hand down his face as his thoughts tumbled through his mind in a chaotic avalanche. If only he could think of something that would help abate his arousal at the sight of M's legs.

She wasn't teasing him, he knew. He was only there as her bodyguard. There were others here she was using what James would now classify as her second best asset to distract. A damn good job of it too, if he was a judge of other men's lust. And he was.

He'd only had a brief look. She'd walked past him and into the dining room. He hadn't even noticed how high the slit in the floor length skirt of the black velvet dress was cut. She'd had it held together with her hands while they were in the car, he assumed.

The night was going to be long, he knew. But, he couldn't hide in the men's room the entire time. He was working after all.

He left and checked back in when he returned to his post.

The rest of the evening was spent amusing himself by the way M so openly rebuffed the men around her. They must be idiots if they actually believed she would change her personality just because they were not in a boardroom somewhere. He couldn't blame them for their stupidity, though. He wasn't exactly thinking straight at the moment.

By the time they left the state dinner, James felt he should be given a medal for the way he'd controlled himself and mostly kept his focus.

In the back of the car, M lay her head back on the seat and closed her eyes with a quiet sigh. Her legs were crossed and when she relaxed her hold on her skirt, it fell open, giving James another view of her beautiful limbs.

"Eyes up front, Bond," she said.

His eyes darted to her face. Her eyes were still closed, but she'd obviously seen him.

He needed to say something to diffuse the situation, and his embarrassment.

"Really, Bond," she said. "You need to break this ridiculous fast of yours and just find a woman."

James opened his mouth to respond but he couldn't form a reply.

She sighed and opened her eyes.

"That an old woman's wrinkly legs are an attraction to you are a sure sign that you are ready to move on," she said. 

Then she did something James knew she should never have done, she reached over and squeezed his hand. She probably thought she was being supportive, but she did not know his mind as well as she assumed. If she did, she never would have touched him. 

"I know Vesper hurt you terribly," she continued. "But you deserve to have something more out of life than just work."

James was too busy trying to not show his reaction to her touch to think about how much the thought of Vesper still caused him grief.

He looked at M and she must have seen something in his eyes because hers widened in surprise.

"James," she breathed his name and that was all it took to break the dam behind which James secured his desire.

He leaned into her, just slowly enough that she could push him away if she wanted. She didn't.

His lips were on hers and his arms wrapped around her. Then one trailed down to the exposed flesh on her legs. When she moaned against his lips he deepened the kiss and tugged against her leg to encourage her to move on top of him.

The skirt opened perfectly for her to straddle his hips. James gasped when she ground against him.

"Is this what you've wanted?" she asked, but her look told him she knew.

"Yes, god, yes," he whispered as he skimmed his hands up to her breasts.

"I want you so badly," he said.

"I know," she said, and rocked against him.

He whimpered. He just wanted to reach around to the back of the dress and lower that zipper slowly and seductively while gazing into her lust-hazed eyes.

"Not here, though," she said.

He knew that. She couldn't. That she'd granted him this much was more than he'd ever expected.

She kissed him again, deeply, then wiped the lipstick off his face and moved back to sit next to him. She pulled a compact out of her purse to check her make-up as they approached her flat.

James exited the car first, then, deeming it safe, he held his hand out for her to take. When she placed her hand in his, he was surprised at the feel of a small metal key being slipped into his palm. They each gave the other a knowing look before she ascended the stairs and entered the flat.

James regretted that he would have to sit in front, next to the driver. That was what he usually did and it would look suspicious if he didn't. He wanted to return to the backseat where he could smell M's perfume and fantasize about returning to her flat later tonight.

Instead, he sat silently as the driver returned them to MI6, not looking forward to the two longest drives of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> James is currently sulking in the corner because I didn't let him get to the zipper part. Maybe if he's good, and helps me out with my Bond 25 story, I'll let him at a later date.


End file.
